Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?
Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy is a children's song that first appeared in "Rock with Barney". Lyrics Current Lyrics= Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? A horse and a flea and three blind mice Sat on a curbstone covered with ice. The horse, he slipped And fell on the flea "Whoops!", said the flea, "There's a horse on me!" Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Way down south where bananas grow A flea stepped on an elephant's toe. The elephant cried, with tears in his eyes, "Why don't you pick on someone your size?" Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Way up north where there's ice and snow, There lived a penguin and his name was Joe. He got so tired Of black and white, He wore pink slacks to the dance last night. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? |-| Rock with Barney Version= In the home video "Rock with Barney", the lyrics of the song were changed and sung along to a montage recapping the events of the video. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be...crazy? At the TV studio, we got to play, used our imagination with Barney all day. We danced with ducks, Had fun with fruit, Then Barney led us in a flag salute. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be..crazy? We got to play, down by the bay, Made music at an island hideaway. We "rock and rolled," Sang a lullaby, It was such fun, but it's time to fly. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through. Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be..crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be...crazy?! |-| Spanish= Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Todo el día quiero reír Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Una pulga y un caballo se sentaron en el suelo En una acera cubierta de hielo De pronto el caballo se resbaló Y a la pobre pulga aplastó Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Todo el día quiero reír Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco En el África bajo el sol, A un elefante una pulga pisó En elefante se sentó a llorar “Busca a otro a quien molestar” Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Todo el día quiero reír Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Allá en el norte entre la nieve y el hielo Hay un pingüino llamado Josuelo Del negro y el blanco se cansó Se vistió de rosa y después bailó Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Todo el día quiero reír Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Boom, boom, me fascina estar loco Children's Song Used In... #Rock with Barney #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Doctor Barney is Here! #Barney Live! In New York City #Run, Jump, Skip and Sing #We've Got Rhythm #I Love to Sing with Barney #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Super Singing Circus #El Castillo Musical de Barney #Corre, Brinca, Salta y Canta #It's a Happy Day! #It's Showtime! #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Space Adventures Category:Children Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:1991